creactivefandomcom-20200215-history
Run of the Mills
Run of the Mills is a Cartoon Network original animated television series. It was created by Dynasti Noble. Summary Two parents, a stay-at-home dad and a nurse, struggle to deal with the lives of having 19 kids in Zuckerman, Texas. Characters Main *Samuel Duck Mills, Jr. (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the father of the bunch and even a stay-at-home one. It is revealed that he is named after his grandfather, Samuel Duck Mills. He is the oldest of four siblings: fraternal twin Pamela, Kenneth, Daphne, and P.J. (Patrick Joshua). He is 52 years old. He was born in Tanner, Ohio. *Alyson Felicity Mills (née Beals) (voiced by Danielle Fishel) is the mother of the bunch and a nurse. She is the only member of the Mills family who doesn't have the first name that start with S and a middle name that starts with D. She is born in Clover, Vermont. She had eleven siblings: Harriet, Lincoln, Pearl, Garfield, Yvonne, Arthur, Peggy Kate, Cole, Diane, Lawrence, and Joy-Anna, who currently died from epilepsy in her sleep 2 years after Shiloh was born. When she was 18 years old, she first gave birth to oldest child Sarah. She is 51 years old. In "Aunt Pearl", she has come from a long line of large families. *Susan Daniella Mills (voiced by Isabella Acres) is the eleventh child of Samuel and Alyson. She is 17 years old. She is diagnosed with OCD at age 7 and is very germaphobic. She spends months wearing surgical gloves. She has the same brain mixed with Petunia from Happy Tree Friends. *Stephanie Dawn Mills (voiced by Eva Bella) is the twelfth child of Samuel and Alyson. She is 16 years old. In "Coming Out of the Closet", Stephanie admits that she is bisexual. *Sebastian Derek Mills (voiced by Sean Giambrone) is the thirteenth child of Samuel and Alyson. He is 14 years old. He is diagnosed with autism at age 5. *Shiloh Deborah Mills (voiced by Lily Mae Silverstein) is the fourteenth child of Samuel and Alyson. She is 12 years old. She keeps a retainer on her teeth at age 11. *Sean Dennis Mills (voiced by Hudson West) is the fifteenth child of Samuel and Alyson. He is 10 years old. *Simon Dean Mills (voiced by Finn Carr) is the sixteenth child of Samuel and Alyson. He is 8 years old and is the fraternal twin brother of Sadie. He, like her sister, is diagnosed with ADHD at age 5. He is a few minutes older than Sadie. *Sadie Delilah Mills (voiced by Madeleine McGraw) is the seventeenth child of Samuel and Alyson. She is 8 years old and is the fraternal twin sister of Simon. She, like her brother, is diagnosed with ADHD at age 5. She is a few minutes younger than Simon. *Shane Dexter Mills (voiced by O'Neill Monahan) is the eighteenth child of Samuel and Alyson. He is 7 years old. *Sophia Dakota Mills (voiced by Naomi Hansen) is the nineteenth child of Samuel and Alyson. She is 5 years old. *Sawyer Declan Mills is the upcoming baby son and the twentieth child of Samuel and Alyson. In the season finale, "The 20th Child", he makes his debut as a newborn baby. Recurring *Sarah Destiny Delany (née Mills) (voiced by Ashley Johnson) is the oldest daughter of Samuel and Alyson. She had a husband named Lucas and had two kids: Isabelle and Ginger. She is 31 years old and works as a fast food restaurant employee. *Samuel Duck Mills III (voiced by Scott Menville) is the second child of Samuel and Alyson. He had a wife named Jahruti. He is 30 years old and works as an elementary school teacher. *Sierra Dianne Stein (née Mills) (voiced by Maia Mitchell) is the third child of Samuel and Alyson. She had a husband named Gregory. She is 28 years old and works at a shopping mall. *Savannah Dana Brinski (née Mills) (voiced by Kat Cressida) is the fourth child of Samuel and Alyson. She had a husband named Franklin. She is 26 years old and works as a nail salon employee. *Stuart Donovan Mills (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the fifth child of Samuel and Alyson. He had a wife named Yuri. He is 25 years old. *Scott Dominic Mills (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) is the sixth child of Samuel and Alyson. He had a wife named Katherine. He is 24 years old. *Silas Mills (voiced by Jason Ritter) is the seventh child of Samuel and Alyson. He had a wife named Amelia. He is 22 years old. *Sheila Daisy Perez (née Mills) (voiced by Lauren Lapkus) is the eighth child of Samuel and Alyson. She had a husband named Pablo. She is 21 years old. *Spencer David Mills (voiced by Max Burkholder) is the ninth child of Samuel and Alyson. He had a wife named Hayleigh. He is 19 years old. *Steven Damien Mills (voiced by Mason Cook) is the tenth child of Samuel and Alyson. He had a wife named Zara. He is 18 years old. *Aiden Delany (voiced by Sean Marquette) is Sarah's nonbinary husband. He is an Irish Catholic whose parents were killed in a car crash and was adopted by a foster carer named Jessica Ward. *Teagan Delany (voiced by Rylee Alazraqui) is Sarah and Aiden's oldest daughter. She is 9 years old. *Kevin Delany (voiced by Julian Edwards) is Sarah and Aiden's son and the middle child. He is 7 years old. *Clover Delany (voiced by Charlie Townsend) is Sarah and Aiden's youngest daughter. She is 3 years old. *Jahruti Mills (née Appa) (voiced by Aparna Nancherla) is Samuel's Indian-American wife. *Gregory Stein (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is Sierra's African-American husband who loves sports and rap music. *Franklin Brinski (voiced by Jeremy Shada) is Sophia's husband. *Yuri Mills (née Okashi) (voiced by Anna Akana) is Stuart's Japanese-American wife. *Katherine Mills (née Cooper) (voiced by Debi Derryberry) is Scott's wife. *Amelia Mills (née Vaughan) (voiced by Ariel Winter) is Silas' wife. *Pablo Perez (voiced by Wilmer Valderrama) is Sheila's Hispanic husband. *Hayleigh Mills (née Willard) (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is Spencer's wife. *Zara Mills (née Barrett) (voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh) is Steven's African-American wife. *Josephine Joy "Jojo" Barrett (voiced by Willow Smith) is Zara's 16-year-old sister. *Day'Marr Barrett (voiced by Caleb McLaughlin) is Zara's 13-year-old brother who plays the saxophone. Guest *Abigail Ward (voiced by Alia Shawkat) is the Mills' next-door neighbor who is much more of a granola girl. She is peaceful, loves children, Irish step-dancing and hippie subculture, and is a vegetarian of Irish descent. She is the wife of Vanessa. *Vanessa Ward (voiced by Danica McKellar) is the Mills' next-door neighbor who is a bossy tomboy. She is short-tempered, loves her bagpipes, and is of Scottish descent. She is the wife of Abigail. *Pamela Ewing (née Mills) (voiced by Tori Spelling) is the fraternal twin sister of Samuel, Jr. She decided to stay with the Mills family because her siblings (excluding Samuel, Jr.) recently moved to different states so that they can find better jobs. She is now recently divorced and her husband, Eugene works as a real estate owner who recently stayed in Layton, Ohio, the place where Samuel, Jr. and his siblings were born in. *Bridget Liu (née Ewing) (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) is the daughter of Pamela and the cousin of the Mills children who works as a high school teacher. She is diagnosed with bipolar disorder and happens to be 29 years old. She is now married to Jin Liu, an Asian-American who is of Chinese descent whose job as an artist at an art museum. They recently moved to Brighton Hills, Kentucky. *Jin Liu (voiced by Matthew Moy) is Bridget's husband who works at an art museum. *Cho Liu (voiced by Haley Tju) is Bridget and Jin's 10-year-old daughter. *Khan Liu (voiced by Matthew Zhang) is Bridget and Jin's 8-year-old son. *Ming-Ming Liu (voiced by Lauren Tom) is Bridget and Jin's 7-year-old daughter. *Xao Liu (voiced by Ian Chen) is Bridget and Jin's 4-year-old son. *Hillary Beals (née Convey) (voiced by Jennifer Coolidge) is Alyson's mother who has 12 children. Her husband, Irving died from a stomach virus at an older age and started grieving over his death. Character Gallery Alyson and Samuel Mills, Jr..jpg|Alyson and Samuel Mills, Jr. The Older Mills Kids.jpg|The Older Mills Kids The Younger Mills Kids.jpg|The Younger Mills Kids The Mills' Family In-Laws.jpg|The Mills' Family In-Laws Sarah and Aiden's Kids.jpg|Sarah and Aiden's Kids The mills family 15 16 years ago by lapislazuliisacutie dd670bu-fullview years ago by lapislazuliisacutie dd670bu-fullview.jpg|This is the Mills family back when Alyson and Samuel, Jr. were married again like they did when she was 18 and he was 19 in the summer of 1987. You can also see Sierra dressed as a witch for Halloween, too! This is where Sarah is 15 and Stephanie is only a baby. Savannah has her braces on when she was 10 and got them off at age 15 while Sierra has a retainer on when she was 11 and took them off at age 17. Sarah and Scott still wear glasses. Please note that these pictures were back in 2003. List of episodes [[List of Run of the Mills episodes|List of Run of the Mills episodes]] Trivia *Run of the Mills, the show title is based on the phrase called "run-of-the-mill". *Samuel Jr., Samuel III, Savannah, Stuart, Silas, Sheila, Steven, Susan, Sebastian, Sean, Simon, Sadie, and Sophia had brown hair and Alyson, Sarah, Sierra, Scott, Spencer, Stephanie, Shiloh, Shane and Sawyer had blonde hair. *Alyson, Sarah, Savannah, Stuart, Silas, Spencer, Susan, Sebastian, Sean, Simon, Sadie, Sophia and Sawyer had blue eyes and Samuel Jr., Samuel III, Sierra, Scott, Sheila, Steven, Stephanie, Shiloh, and Shane had brown eyes. *Alyson, Samuel III, Savannah, Scott, Spencer, Susan, Sebastian, Sean and Sophia are the only Mills family members to have freckles. *Sarah, Sheila and Stephanie are the only Mills females to have beauty marks. *The Mills family members had birthdates: **Samuel, Jr.: December 25, 1967 **Alyson: April 22, 1968 **Sarah: November 10, 1987 **Samuel: June 30, 1988 **Sierra: March 9, 1991 **Savannah: May 13, 1992 **Stuart: February 19, 1994 **Scott: January 6, 1995 **Silas: August 11, 1996 **Sheila: October 12, 1997 **Spencer: May 25, 1999 **Steven: August 18, 2000 **Susan: November 5, 2001 **Stephanie: April 4, 2003 **Sebastian: July 12, 2004 **Shiloh: September 20, 2006 **Sean: December 17, 2008 **Simon and Sadie: October 23, 2010 **Shane: June 17, 2012 **Sophia: September 28, 2013 **Sawyer: April 18, 2020 *Alyson's siblings (AKA the Beals children) had birthdates: **Harriet: December 1, 1960 **Lincoln: June 20, 1962 **Pearl: September 3, 1964 **Garfield: February 14, 1967 **Yvonne: April 5, 1973 **Arthur: July 13, 1976 **Peggy Kate: October 10, 1979 **Cole: March 8, 1981 **Diane: August 4, 1984 **Lawrence and Joy-Anna: April 1, 1986 *It is revealed that Irving died in December 20, 1997 and Joy-Anna died in September 10, 2016. Category:American animated series Category:Television series about dysfunctional families Category:Television series Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Dynasti's ideas